In the storage of data in non volatile memory, it is frequently necessary to ensure that erroneous writing to the memory cannot occur. This is of especial importance where the memory is adapted to store accounting data, such as, for example only, the funding registers of a postage meter. In some solutions to this problem, redundant memories are provided in order to store the same information in more than one memory. While this technique increases the possibility of detecting the writing of erroneous data into the memory, it is not primarly directed to the problem of minimizing the possibility of erroneous accessing of the memories.